


Ear Scratches

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [42]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: mistykins06 asked :  My dog thinks your cute too - Sherlolly please!





	Ear Scratches

Molly had walked in to some strange sights in the morgue over the years, and at least forty per cent of them could be attributed to Sherlock. She didn’t even bat an eyelid to find Sherlock on his knees in front of the couch in her office attempting to negotiate with the dog curled on the cushions.

“Please co-operate. You have evidence lodged in your fur.”

The dog whimpered and curled tighter in to a ball. Molly was surprised, Sherlock usually had a great way with dogs. As she stepped further into the office the dog lifted its head and sniffed the air, its tail began a cautious waging.

Sherlock cocked his head to one side and twisted on his knees to look at her. With a slow deliberate motion of his hand he beckoned her closer. The dog visibly relaxed as she moved to sit beside it on the couch.

“Molly could you hold him while I retrieve the evidence?”

The dog was happy to sit on Molly’s lap as Sherlock got the mud samples from his fur.

“He thinks you’re cute.”

Molly scratched the dog behind the ears; “I think he’s cute too.”

Sherlock made a little sound. Molly rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

“You are cute too.”

As they kissed the dog barked.


End file.
